


Where Did You Come From?

by LadyAsphodel93



Series: In Your World [1]
Category: Monsters Inc. (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: You find something unexpected on your balcony.
Relationships: Randall Boggs/Reader
Series: In Your World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630510
Kudos: 33





	Where Did You Come From?

Struggling to get through the front door, you hauled in your bags of shopping after hours of retail therapy and hoping to get some rest from work. You placed the bags in your spare room and shuffled off to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

You groaned as you sat down, talking off your converses from your throbbing feet.

“Man,” you thought. “I should consider better shoes.”

You then scoffed at yourself for thinking such a thing.

The kettle boiled after a while, and as you made your way over to it, you heard a groan. You froze. Looking round gingerly, you found that there was no one there. Or any sign that anyone had been around.

Shaking off the strange feeling – it was probably nothing to worry about – you went back to making your tea when the groan came again. You spun round. It seemed as though, whoever was making it, was in pain. And it was coming from your balcony. Maybe it was best if you called the police? Or an ambulance? You were in two minds of what to do next. So, instead you grabbed a large frying pan from one of the cupboards and made your way over to your balcony.

There wasn't any sign of some stranger out on the balcony...or a cold blooded killer. But you had to find out or else you could be lying dead in your own bed. And no one would probably find you.

The groan came again, making you yelp and raise the frying pan high in the air waiting to strike.

Tentatively, you reached out and pulled back the curtain...and what you saw made you halt.

Lying on the floor was a huge lizard like creature. A chameleon? It looked bigger than you by a foot or two. Most of its body was covered in lavender lilac scales but from the lower body and downwards the scales were blue. The chameleon like creature looked to be injured as well.

You stepped out onto the balcony and approached the huge reptilian. Getting to your knees, you noticed that the creature was half unconscious.

“Hey, big guy.” you muttered, softly. “You okay?”

No reply came.

“Come on.” you sighed. “Let's get you inside before someone notices.”

It took a lot of work for you to drag this huge lizard from your balcony to your couch. He was heavier than you anticipated. When he was on the couch, you inspected his wounds.

“Well, you've definitely been through the wars, haven't you?” you cooed. You examined its chameleon like face, taking in its big eyes, wide mouth and the odd fringes that were tipped pink. “What _are_ you?” you muttered to yourself.

Suddenly, the creature began to stir, groaning and mumbling incoherently. It was eating as though it was being plagued with nightmares. Gently, you ran a hand along its scales, soothing him.

Was it a him?

Succumbing to your touch, the chameleon creature relaxed, humming to itself. A smile came up on your face. “I'll look after you, buddy. Don't you worry.”

Then the creature's eyes blinked repeatedly. You removed your hand, quickly as the creature stirred again. It opened its wide eyes, squinted and looked round. It seemed almost bewildered by its surroundings. Then it noticed you. It yelled making you do the same. The chameleon shot off the couch, scrambling all over the place, trying to get away.

“Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you.”

“Gah! I've touched by a human.” it...said?

Your eyes widened. This thing was capable of human speech. How? “Y-you can talk?”

“Of course, I can.” It hissed. “Why wouldn't I—Ow!”

“You're injured.” you explained. “Let me just--.”

“Back off, human.” it snarled. “Your touch is toxic to us monsters.”

“Toxic? What do you mean—us? There's more than one of you?”

“Of course, there is. Not exactly like me. God, why am I talking to a human? Doesn't help that I've been touched by the same one.”

You narrowed your eyes at the chameleon. “I dragged your sorry ass from _my_ balcony to _my_ couch. I highly doubt you'll die.”

The creature growled at you.

“Besides,” you smirked. “You seemed to be enjoying the fact that I was petting you, not too long ago.”

A blush came up to his face. “Well, if I get sick...” And he slunk back onto the couch, as best he could. You settled for the matching arm chair.

“So, what exactly are you doing here?”

“I was trying to get back. I'd been thrown out from my world and into yours.”

“Trying to get back?”

“Yeah, through children's doors.”

“Doors?”

“Yeah.” and he explained the whole story about some kind of scaring industry and about how monsters from his world would enter yours for a minute or so to scare children to collect their screams. He also explained at how children's screams were used to create power and energy.

“And there was a shortage and I...” his voice trailed away as though ashamed at what was coming next.

To save him from embarrassment, you changed the topic. “So, there's a whole world out there and nobody knows it.”

“Only a few.”

“So,” you said, as a thought struck you. “If monsters exist, does that mean that...Big Foot and the Loch Ness Monster are real?”

“Yeah. Best of their league. But they were booted out into this world.”

“Why?”

“Who knows.” the creature said, shrugging. “It wasn't my decision.”

“So, every time a monster does something horrible, they get banished here?”

“Yes.” it said, irritably. “Which is what happened to me.”

“Well, you could stay here.” you offered. “Until you find a way back.”

“Why the hell would I want to stay here?”

“You've got no choice. Either you stay here or you go out there on your own and risk getting caught. Who knows what will happen if you get caught by the government. They'll do all kinds to you, and trust me, they won't be pleasant.”

The creature stared at you, then lowered his gaze on the floor as though he was taking in your words. After several moments, he said. “Fine. I suppose I'll stay.”

“Good. Oh, I'm (Y/N), by the way.”

“Randall.” 


End file.
